Kid's dare
by DrarrySoma
Summary: Soul and Maka go to Kid's house and play "Truth or Dare" Blackstar and Tsubaki are already there but it's what Kid dare's Soul to do with Maka that makes them blush


**ALL MAIN 7 TEENS ARE IN THE STORY IT HAS STRONG LANGUAGE AND CONSTENT NUDEADY**

Soul and Maka where on there way to Kid's house, they planned to have a sleepover there and have there some of friend's there. Though it was going to be a small group of people there since there was only 7 people there. When they got there Soul stopped his motorcycle and parked it in the driveway, Maka got off the bike to knock on the door, when she did Liz opened the door.

"You made it! All of us where wondering where wer you?" Liz asked, "Oh, well we-" She was cut off "Maka was to busy packing her 567 book's!" Soul looked at Maka, but got Maka Chopped instead. "Perfect timing! We're going to play a game of Truth or Dare!" Blackstar said _very_ _loudly_. "I'll play" Soul replied while rubbing his head. "Sure I guess I have nothing to do but read and Maka Chop same _people!"_ She shot a glance at Soul, who stepped back away from her. They walked in the mansion and laid down there sleeping bag next to the others sleeping bags.

"ME FIRST!" Blackstar yelled, yet more louder then the last time since the door was closed. "Hmm...Kid! Truth or Dare?" He said to the Reaper. "I guess Truth." The Reaper said to Blackstar. "Ok ok ok Who do yoy like the most? But not in a friend way!" Blackstar asked the question and the girls looked at one another.

"Well the person I like most and not in a friend way is Liz!" as Kid said it Liz blushed a bright red "I like you too Kid... I had for a while now!" Everyone 'aww'ed as the two hugged on another _"Cute... I wish me and Maka can have that relationship."_ Soul though and softly sighed as it was Kid's turn

"How about Soul?" Soul looked up "Truth or Dare?" Kid said. It took a moment or two before Soul said "Dare" Kid smiled and replied "Sorry for this _but_... dare you to have sex with Maka!" Maka and Soul turned a bright red looking at one another as the others _'ohh'ed_ this was embarrassing. "Fine" he said quietly, standing up.

"Maka?" He said to the blushing girl, who decided to stand up as they walked to a room they where silent. All they can think was how they where going to fuck each other and never be a virgin again. "So?" Soul said trying to make a small talk. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'M GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU! MY ROOMMATE AND MY PARTNER!" Soul notice she was a dark red...or was she was still a bright red but simce they where in a dark room it looked like she was a dark red?

"Maka we have to do this now...wait are you on the pill?" Soul asked to make sure she wasn't going to get pregnant. "No...but I have some in my bag just in case!" With that she pulled out her phone and texted Tsubaki without another word.

 _'Hey Tsubaki I have some birth control pills in my bag do you think you can give them to me? And maybe a glass of water too?'_ Was the words she texted to her friend. Maka pressed send, sighed, then laid down on the bed while Soul sat down next to her. "You ok? You look like shit!" Maka looked at Soul. "If Tsubaki brings me my _whole_ bag, your **DEAD** after we fucking each other!"

Soul looked scared, but all he did was pat her on the back. "Cool... you tell me that all the time...but not the 'fucking each other' part." Was the way he replied to her death threat. Soon the door opened and Tsubaki walked in "Hey you guys! I have the glass of water and the pills! Here!" Tsubaki gave the pills and glass of water to Maka and left the room. Maka quickly as possible put the pills in her mouth and drink the water.

"Now can we do this?" Soul asked. "Yeah let's get this done with!" With that she stood up and started to undress herself, Soul followed suit after her. All they could think of was _'It's going to be a long night now!'_

Maka was done undressing first so when Soul wasn't looking, though he wasn't looking at her for the time they were undressing. She got under the covers, thinking about how she's going to tell her dad...wait she wasn't going to tell him _even_ if it was another boy. When the covers uncovered her she was greeted with Ruby red eyes, which were staring in her Emerald green one's. Soul couldn't wait any longer. He dreamed of dating her, kissing her, being her husband, but this was like a dream come true for him! Though he never dreamed of fucking her

"Well...?" She said braking the silence between them. Without warning he kissed her. She was shock at the action but begin to kiss back _'was this a curse? I'm I going mad? Whatever it is...this is nice as hell!'_ Was the only thing Maka could think about. They stopped.

Both gasping for air, starring at each other, heavily breathing. Slowly Soul began to check her out, as Maka move trying to cover her bare chest... and her... _thing_. "Soul stop checking me out! It's embarrassing!" He kissed her again but slowly touching her breast. Maka couldn't ignore it. She moan is pleasure.

It was music to Soul ear's. They parted the kiss as he entered her. "Ah..." Was the only thing Maka can say, as she moan and gasp louder but in pleasure. "Your so tight! Maka!" He tried to thrust faster and harder in her. All she could do was moan in delight. Soul rolled his hips. She never that Soul would be the first guy she would fuck in her life. "Holy shit Maka! It's soon but I'm gonna..." Before he could finish his sentence. He come. The cum went in her...she felt it.

Soul pulled himself out of her which made Maka gasp again. They both flopped on the bed breathing heavily and looking at one another. Soul had a lustful look in his eye like he wants more of her. He did want more. He got on her. "Want more do we?" Maka said teasely. "How did you know? I wanted more?" He asked. "Hmm let's see! You have a lustful look in your eyes and you got on me!" All he could do was chuckle.

She kissed him to stop his chucking. He lustly kissed her back. But the kiss didn't last long "Hey...round two?" This question made Soul chuckled again "Why not?"

 **The** **End**


End file.
